smile for me
by crazed zombie
Summary: trouble is a brewing and its up to roxel and soku to stop the madness and save the universe from total destruction by the heartless,the nobodys and there mysterious new leader who has organized them. This was inspired by XXpunkgrlxx and they are her chars
1. roxel is in love

Ladies and gentlemen i have been inspired by xxPunkgrlxx and her awesom comics which have been incorporated into the story to wright this fanfiction about roxel and soku. If you dont know who they are Roxel is the love child of Roxas and Axel and Soku is Sora and Riku's little girl. Yes they are men how these children came to be i dont know but there here so i will enjoy them. Now i shall tell the tale of there love and battles aganist heartless,nobodys and the strange force behind it all. I am gonna enjoy writing this thank you xxPunkgrlxx you go grrrrrrrrrrrrlll haha oh i love puns.

-- -- -- -- -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Waky waky eggs and bacy Axel called up the stairs to his son.

Huh what Roxel said raiseing himself out of his bed.

Where you going hot stuff a female voice came from behind Roxel.

Huh roxas said looking behind him to see a naked soku and blushing furiously.

Whats a matter Roxel soku asked sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest.

How did you get here Roxel asked eyes tranfixed on Soku's petite build and how the thin cover was clinging to her curves.

I snuck in the window and we had a little fun hot stuff nearly burned me to Soku said smirking impishly at him.

Roxel Axel screamed as loud as he could.

--end of dream sequence--

Agh Roxel said jerking up in his bed. Just a dream a good dream damn i woke up to early Roxel whined foceing himself to get up.

Come on get down to breakfast Roxas said knocking on his door.

I am coming Roxel said grabbing some cargo pants off the floor and slipping them on.

Morning honey arent those the same cloths you wore yesterday Axel asked sliding a plate in front of him.

No the shirts different Roxel said holding up his black t-shirt.

Morning Roxas Axel said clearly no longert listening to his son.

Morning Axel Roxas said taking a bite of toast.

I am gonna go Roxel said finishing his food and downing his orange juice.

Later honey have a good day Axel said as bolted out of the door.

So babe can i get more than breakfast before i go to work Roxas said sneaking up behind Axel.

I hate it when they get all mushy with each other Roxel mumbled walking up to soku's house.

Morning Roxel Riku said stepping out his front door.

Mornin is soku ready to go yet Roxel asked hopeing she would be ready on time for once.

Has she ever been ready on time Riku said smileing at the boy.

No but i can hope cant i Roxel asked shrugging his shoulders.

Yeah you can but dont get them to high Riku said hopping into his car.

Later Roxel said after riku as he entered the house hoping to increase Soku's speed.

Morning hot stuff soku said takeing a bite of her waffles.

We got to get going or we will be late Roxel said trying not to stare at her body.

Oh no we will be late for school Soku said sarcasticly placing both hands on her cheeks in mock shock.

Go now young lady you will not be late again Sora said waveing his hand at her.

You should go to dad you will be late for work Soku said taking naother big bite of her waffle then grabbing her backpack.

Oh crap Sora said looking at the clock then rushing out the door.

I see where you get the lateness thing from Roxel said sctraching his head.

I wish i had some icecream Soku said not really paying attention.

I will buy you some after school if you are good Roxel said smileing at how she seemed to light up at this.

I will be good but i need to ask you somthing Soku said as they walked down the street.

Sure shoot Roxel said absently staring at her legs.

Well i signed us up for a dance class Soku said looking away nervously.

What Roxel said breaking his eyes away from her legs to her face to see if she was kidding.

I wanted to take the class but i am just not comfortable with some guy i barely know tocuhing me so i thought me and you could do it Soku said hopeing he wouldnt be to upset.

I dont want to take a dance class Roxel said crossing his arms.

Oh come on please pretty please Soku said giveing him her puppy dog eyes.

fine il do it but your buying your own icecream he said stomping one of his black boots.

Yay oh come on you promised if i was good Soku said pouting again.

Fine but you owe me big for this Roxel said defeated.

Oh come on your my best friend and thats what best friends do for eachother Soku said trying to look innocent.

Why do i always end up doing stuff for you Roxel mumbled _damn shes cute _roxel thought.

Well hotstuff you just not a very demanding person Soku said as they came to the front of the school.

Greatwe are finally here on time for once Roxel said adjusting hi backpack.

Wait i left my homework at home Soku said gasping.

Hey Roxel can i copy your history homework Roxel said mocking her voice before she could ask.

Wow you know me so well hot stuff Soku said smileing again.

Yeah i do and you can but i know your lieing Roxel said winking his green at her.

I am sorry but i got distracted bye Soku said as she skipped away.

Shes gorgeous Roxel said to himself as his eyes followed her and he admired how her bright blue dress clung to her hips and how nicely the bicycle shorts clung to her legs.

--**after school--**

Sowhat kinda of danceing is this Roxel asked curious to what kind of tourture he would have to endure.

Ballroom danceing Soku said as they entered the classroom.

Oh crap Roxel said frowning.

Oh whos this handsome young man you brought with you the old pink haired lady asked.

This is Roxel hes gonna be y dane partner and Roxel this is Mrs.sandy Saku said introducig them.

Hi Roxel said waveing passively at her.

Ok lets get started ok do what Roxel and Saku do she said gesturing for them to come toward her. First you put your hands together like this she said grabing Saku's and Roxel's hands together. Then put you other hand on there hip she said placeing Roxals hand on Saku's hand on his.

_Ok this will not be so bad _Roxel thought trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

You see this is why i wanted you to come this would be so awkward with a stranger Saku said innocently unaware of Roxels growing problem.

Yeah what are best friends for Roxel said. _oh crap oh crap not now at least i am wear baggy pants Roxel _thought hopeing she would'nt notice.

Oh get closer you two ballroom danceing mean you have to be on the same side of the room Mrs.Sandy said pushing them closer together.

_damn you Sand you suck _Roxel thought becomeing increaseingly nervous.

and now for the steps follow my lead Mrs.sandy said showing them the steps with and invisable partner.

**--an hour later--**

Excellent first class i will see you all next week Mrs.Sandy said smileing cheerily.

That was fun admit it Saku said elbowing him in the ribs.

It kinda was but you still owe me a major favor Roxel said pushing her gently.

Now its time for that icecream you promised me Soku said pointing to her favorite ice cream stand.

I would argue that you havent been a good girl but i know its pointless Roxel said walking toward the stand.

Hey Mr.Haitai the usual please Soku asked politely.

Oh hello little lady how is my best customer today Mr.Haitai said cheerily.

Iam great Saku said takeing the icecream from him and handing one to Roxel.

And hows the person who pays for my best customer ice cream Mr.haitai said jokeingly to Roxel.

Iam fine and the streak goes on Roxel said handing him the munny.

Hey you single handedly payed for my house this streak better continue until i have a inground pool Mr.Haitai said giveing him his change.

I think it will for a while Roxel said turning around to see soku had already consumed half of her icecream.

So nice and sweet and great to have on a walk Soku said to Roxel not looking at him.

ugh yeah thanks Roxel said blushing bright red.

Why are you thanking me you bout it for me Soku said taking another bite of her icecream.

oh right your welcome Roxel said quickly turning his head away from her so she would'nt see him blush.

I just love seasalt icecream Soku said not aware of how red Roxels face was.

Yeah me to Roxel said not really wanting to eat the icecream now. _I nearly made myself look like an idiot and now iam jealous of icecream roxel thought bitterly stareing at his icecream._

hey Roxel Soku cooed leaning her face near the side of Roxels head.

What Roxel said turning to face her and realizeing how close she was to him Ah S-Soku he stammered. _Kiss her kiss her kiss her now Roxel screamed _in his head.

Are you gonna finish your icecream Soku said staring at it.

No you can have it Roxel said quickly handing it to her.

So you wanna go to my house or your's to study Soku asked takeing a bite of the icecream.

Lets go to your's Roxel said still staring at her.

So what did you get me for my birthday Soku asked smileing.

Look iam not telling you it wont be a surprise if i do Roxel said passively. _She's such a kid she hates not knowing anything._

Oh come on please tell me she whined useing her puppy dog eyes again.

Thats not going to work this time i know you will be much happier if i make you wait Roxel said smirking.

Mean she said trying to pout and stopping infront of her door to search her pocket for her key.

am not Roxel said twisting the knob and opening the door.

Oops i forgot to lock it ou go in first to make sure there arent any robbers Soku said shoveing him.

What am i your body guard i have to take a class so soe strange doesnt touch you and now iam checking your house for robbers Roxel said smileing and standing still while she tried to push him forward.

You have been for as long as i can remember why should today be any different Soku said pushing harder.

Well i didnt get enough sleep last night Roxel said slideing out from her push makeing her fall on her but.

What if there is a robber and i get hurt Saku said looking as innocent as possible.

Fine iam going iam going Roxel said entering the house and annocing he was searching each room no one in the kitchen no one in the liveing room no one in the hallway and no one up stairs hallway Roxel said before opening the door to her parnets room.

Ok i get it no ones here and i am a scaredy cat Soku said quickly following him upstairs.

lets get to studying then i actually want to keep my B average Roxel said.

I just wish it was more exciteing Soku said entering her room.

We should start on the algebra Roxel said following her.

--an hour later--

Agh i will never get this Soku whined falling on her back.

Its easy let me show you Roxel said trying not to stare.

Cant i just copy yours she whined sighing loudly.

No you cant you got to learn to do it so when you take the test you dont fail Roxel said eyes traceing her curves.

Fine show me how to do it Soku said raiseing up into a sitting position.

Ok here you didnt need to divde by two you needed to multiply roxel said scooting close to her so he could exam her work.

Really ok wait this is wrong i got a B for the answer that cant be right Soku said frowning.

This is algebra you sometimes get letters instead of numbers Roxel said matter of factly.

Great so now i a even more confused Soku whined.

Well we can fix that Roxel said smileing.

humph algebra is a horrible invention made to torture dumb people she said pouting.

_She is so cute when she pouts Roxel thought_. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for Roxel said patting her on the shoulder.

Ok iam smart but algebra was still invented by a sadistic son of a bitch Saku said tiredly.

Ok lets get to the next one Roxel said trying to cheer her up.

--another hour later--

We are done Saku said cheering.

Yeah see not so hard Roxel said smileing as she danced in victory.

You are the best Roxel Saku said kissing him on the cheek.

Ugh yeah i got to go its time for diner Roxel said running out of the house.

Hello honey how was your day Axel said as Roxel burst through the kitchen and ran to his room.

Whats a matter with him Roxas said looking at Axel.

Ugh finally Roxel said slamming his door as he unzipped his pants. Damn he mutter as he walked to his bathroom to handle his problem.

-- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Yay here we are the first chapter in this tale. xxPunkgrrrlxx hope you like it. and i will continue this.


	2. love blooms in the darkest places

wooo continueing the story it may be awhile for the next chapter. i have been put into advanced trigonometry. and iam gonna be fucked up with homework

-- -- - - - - -

Its my birthday Soku said leaping out of bed and excitedly danceing around her room.Ugh where is everybody Soku said looking around her house until she found a note on the firdge.

Sorry honey something came up and we had to leave early we are really sorry honey when we got home in a few days money is on the fridge dont spend it all on icecream we will celebrate your birthday love sora and riku.

Hey your actually up on time why are you in your pj roxel said staring at her in the tight tank top and baggy flannel pants.

Is that my present she said running up to him and trying to grab the box he was holding.

woah wait now i have to wish you a happy birthday first roxel said pulling the box over his head and behind him.

I have been waiting for forever she whined and reached for it unintentionally pressing her body aganist his.

Agh Soku he said as she jumped forward and knocked him down and she landed on top of him.

Give me it she said still trying to grab it makeing it worse for Roxel.

Saku stop it aghhoh he moaned as she rubbed aganist him.

Victory she yelled leaping up and tearing the box open.

I hope you like it Roxel said shifting to hide his erection.

Its a paopau fruit hair clip she said holding it up and examing it.

Yeah i wanted to get the actual fruit but there so hard to find and i ended up makeing this instead Roxel said blushing.

But its she said trying to process it.

Well i ugh i am i i i Roxel said nervously. Soku i want you to be my girlfriend he said blushing furiously and looking down in fear of rejection.

Huh She said. _Ok lets think about this he is my best friend ,he likes the things i like, he is handsome,and he buys me icecream _she thought as she examined him.

I would understand if you said no and we could still be friends he said looking at her hopefully.

_He's sweet well he would defiantly make a great boyfriend Soku though_ staring into his sapphire and green eye's. Sure ill be your girlfriend she said watching his eyes light up.

Then how bout our first date right now Roxel said sileing wildly.

Huh we have school and iam not dressed she said threading her hands through her hair trying to get it fixed.

Well you can get ready even though you look great but lets play hooky my parents had something important come up and there not and they said they might not be back for days Roxel said smirking devilishly.

Arent you the one who is always saying that i need to study harder and apply myself in school Soku said looking at him curiously.

I am but it is your birthday and bein cooped up in some school is no way to spend it Roxel said twisting her around and forceing her up the stairs.

True hey my parents left a note saying they had somthing come up to and would be gone awhile Soku said stopping on one of the stairs.

Really mabye its the same thing i mean mabye an old friend died or is dieing i mean they do go way back Roxel said before he heard a clap of thunder and wind blowing harshly.

Wow looks like playing hooky just gonna be a day of school for a monsoon Soku said looking as lawn ornaments got blown over.

Damn it was sunny just a minute ago Roxel said then stairing out the window looking at how black the sky was.

I dont know why but i get the feeling something is wrong Soku said looking like her stomach just flipped.

We will be fine I am here and ill protect you Roxel said wrapping his ar around her shoulders.

Ok hotstuff start a fire but i can protect myself and iam not afraid somthing is wrong i just know it Soku said pushing him in the direction of the liveing room.

Everything is fine he said tossing a small fireball into the fireplace igniteing the log that usually sat there decreatively.

You dont think our parents are hurt do you she said starting toward the liveing room herself when somthing caught her eye it was to glowing yellow eyes. Agh she screamed as it leapt for her she quickly dove out of its path.

Hey back off Roxel said slamming a large fireball into the back of its head causeing it to go through the front door.

Oh no look Roxel theres more she said seeing the little creatures running around everywhere chasing people.

What the hell are these thing he said prepareing another fireball incase one decided to make them its next target.

Look she said pointing to a large colum of earth flying into nothingness.

Whats going on he said suddenly feeling the earth shake beneath them/

quick he said grabbing her off the ground and and turning his lower half into flaes propelling them into the air.

You can fly Soku said shocked.

Yeah iam a little surprised to Roxel said looking around seeing almost there entire planet being sucked away.

Look out she screamed as they colided with palm tree flying through the air.

Whats going on she said as everything faded to black. Where are we she said as they landed in an alley.

Hey Roxel whats going on she said looking at him and realizing he was unconcious and that she was in his lap.

Hey hotstuff wake up we need to find out where we are Saku said shaking him lightly.

Ugh what happend Roxel said rubbing his head and winceing in pain.

You got jacked by a palm tree Saku said looking around seeing broken glass surronding them and decideing it was prudent for her to stay in his lap at the moment.

Hey where are we, why are you on my lap ,and why arent we dead not that iam complainging.

I don't know,landed there we are suronded by glass,iam barefoot and i don't know she said wrapping he arms around his neck.

Ok i guess i will just have to cary you find someone ask what the hell is going on and then get you some shoes Roxel said lifting her up bridal stlye as he stood up.

Its your job as my boyfriend she said enjoying the warmth he was radiating.

You know i became you boyfrined today or yesterday wait how long was i out he said looking at her curiously.

I dont know not long and it doesn't mean you can slack on you duties she said snuggleing closely into his chest hideing from the cold air.

I dont mind this duty he said willing himself to become warmer trying to radiate more heat with out creating fire.

You think our parents are okay she asked looking upset.

Well we are fine and our parents are tough and they will be fine he said trying to reasure himself as much as her.

Your right but axel is a little bit of a pansy she said laughing a little.

He is just feminine but both my dads are serious badasses Roxel said laughing.

Hey you two A strange brown haired man said pointing at them.

mabye he knows whats going on Roxel said smileing at the man.

get ready he said raiseing up a large sword.

yeah get ready a black haired girl said raiseing a large kunai over her head.

Oh crap Roxel said and diveing out of the way fo the kunai thrown at them.

ha got cha the girl said kicking him in the face seperateing him from Saku.

Ok now your mine the brown haired man said trying to strike him.

To hell i am Roxel said raiseing twin key blades in his defense.

I was right now prove yourself he said smirk ing and strikeing rapidly.

Where did these come from Roxel said blcking the onslaught then lashing his foot into his stomach.

Ha got you now Soku said knocking the black haired girl into the brown haired man.

Nice hey where did you get that he said pointing at the keyblade she was holding.

those are keyblades and they are mystic blades bound to your soul made to fight the heartless and nobodys the man said getting up.

What are you talking about Roxel said sshifting to a defensive stance instinctively.

The girl gots good instincts and the boy is a bit of a brute but i think they both got great potiental the brown haired girl said.

I dont know he has got a mean kick the man said before being shcoked by a fist hitting his face.

Hey you jerk dont ignore us he said standing over the man.

Wow hes fast he black haried girl said blinking.

Who are you and why did you attack us soku demanded shivering _and stop Roxel from keeping me warm Saku thought irratatedly._

I am Yuffie and this is Sqall Yuffie said pointing to the unconcious brown haired man.

You ok Saku Roxel asked walking over to her.

Just pick me up again the grounds cold and wet Soku said before he quickly lifted her up bridal style.

better Roxel said turning his attention back to Yuffie.

Hey Squall why dont you carry me like that Yuffie said shaking him until he was concious.

Hey you damn brat what kind of cheap shot was that Squall said angerly getting into a fighting position.

Hey Squall wait Remember there like the only hope for the freaking universe Yuffie said standing in his way.

Ok listen dumbass your parents have been kidnapped by the heartless they where almost gone until this guy came along and they got organized again and there back worse then ever stealing the hearts of every lieving creature in the universe Squall said glareing at Roxel.

We have to save our parents Soku said looking Upset.

And everybody else in the universe Yuffie said perkily.

Wait what hapend to our home and all our friends.

There gone Squall said apatheticly.

We are gonna have to kick his ass Roxel said seeing how upset this made Soku.

-- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- -- -- - - - - -- - - -

woo another chapter lets roll tune in next time for another chapter


End file.
